A Needy Boy
by LovelessXXX
Summary: Sebastian had been noticing Ciel acting different lately, his young master was trying to keep his feelings hidden from his beloved butler. Sebastian/Ciel, Smut, Enjoy!


The small bell jingled, signaling a certain noble needed something in his study. Sebastian looked up from the pie he was in the middle of preparing to the nonstop noise with a soft sigh.

"Such a needy boy…" He shook his head and set down what he was previously doing to go up to the study, slipping on his black coat with ease. As he walked he thought of his master who was calling him, how he'd open the door and the boy would be pouting so beautifully. He vaguely recalled a few nights ago where he'd heard the boy late in the night, it seemed almost like a dream to him, though he should have known something like this would be happening soon since the boy was growing up and his simple human feelings were beginning to blossom. He was growing up into not just a young master, unknowing of the world, but a grown man. He'd been walking through the halls in the late night with a bronze candelabra in hand to make sure all was well in the house, being a demon he didn't need sleep and considered it a privilege to have.

"Sebastian!" He'd heard it all right, the sound of his master calling for him, a bad dream perhaps. He made his way up to Ciel's room and stopped at the door before he opened it.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…" Ciel murmured his butler's name over and over again as the heat in his groin grew, the past few days having been too much with his butler almost purposely coming too close to him. He had awoken from a dream that plagued him nightly about his butler and him in a very…unseemly situation. He didn't want to admit to these feelings but in the night he couldn't help himself, he had to relieve the agony. He shut his eyes tight and let his breath come out in ragged pants as he came closer and closer to the ultimate pleasure he'd been craving.

"Right there…Sebastian!" He called out as he came, feeling his legs shake and the familiar warmth spill over onto his hand. He was unaware of the raven man standing at the other end of his bedroom door, smirking in victory. He never knew when Sebastian was listening to him fantasizing.

"How childish…" Sebastian chuckled once more as he snapped out of his reverie and opened the study door.

"What took you so long!" Ciel narrowed his cerulean eye at the butler with annoyance. Sebastian merely placed his hand over his heart and bowed as was customary. He stood up straight and looked over the seemingly fine room.

"My tea is cold," Ciel murmured as he nodded to the cup of tea that was brought in only moments ago.

"My apologies, sir, allow me to fetch another…" Sebastian approached the great oak desk the boy sat behind and reached forward for the cup, very gently nudging it with his fingers so it tipped over. The teacup hit the desk with a thud and out poured the deep brown tea that was held inside, landing onto the young master's trousers.

"Sebastian!" The boy roared with anger and quickly stood himself up, only to be pushed back down by a large gloved hand.

"Master, please forgive me, allow me to clean you up," The butler's eyes sparkled deviously as he thought of how well this plan was being executed.

"W-Wha-" The boy was cut off as the butler swiftly turned the chair to the side and knelt down in front of it. He removed the handkerchief that was stored in his coat pocket and began to gently dab at the boy's clothing. Ciel narrowed his eye only a fraction as he felt the pressure upon his groin. He tried to steady his thoughts, to think of his everything but easy fiancé, the other useless servants, anything to try and ignore the fact his butler was pressing upon his most sensitive place.

"Master, you seem a little tense," The butler cooed as he pressed a little harder, enjoying watching the boy straighten up in his seat.

"Just shut up and fix this," Ciel looked away from his beautiful butler and cleared his throat. Sebastian smirked and stood up, easily scooping up the smaller boy from his chair, and began to walk down the hall once more.

"What are you doing Sebastian? Put me down this instant!" Ciel pounded on his butler's strong chest all the way to his bedroom until he was set down on his bed.

"I have to undress you to change your clothes, Master," Sebastian smirked and unzipped the wet trousers with a slow steady hand, knowing what he'd find underneath. He made sure to graze the boy's thigh with the back of his hand and felt a gentle shiver in return. Ciel's breathing hitched when the butler started to remove his pants because he could feel the warmth deep in him and the annoying feel of his arousal pressing against his zipper was more than enough warning to keep Sebastian from removing his pants at all cost.

"Sebastian! I can…Do it myself," Ciel looked down at his butler with a panicked look in his eyes.

"I've been doing this for years, Master. How could this possibly be any different?" The butler smirked up to his young lord with the same devious glint. He continued to remove the clothing regardless of protest. He had to resist licking his lips as he gazed at the hardness his master displayed.

"Oh, young lord, this is so unseemly of you. We should take care of this, shouldn't we?" Sebastian stood up and moved the boy to the middle of the bed with a quick lift and drop.

"S-Sebastian! Stop this immediately!" Ciel's voice cracked with the loud yelling he was giving off. Sebastian ignored the protests and crawled up on top of the smaller boy.

"Being so loud is also not a trait you seem to possess. What's gotten into you?" Sebastian's deep voice seemed to shake Ciel to his very core and it hit him, he had known all along what Ciel had been thinking. He knew about the dreams, the late night pleasure, everything.

"S-Sebastian…You…You knew…" Ciel's blue eye widened up at his smooth butler, trying to search for an excuse, something to hide him from embarrassment.

"Of course, my little lord. I've known all along what you've been up to. I'm honored to be so important to you," Sebastian let go of his devious façade for a moment to smile. Ciel felt soothed by his butler's sincerity and less afraid of these feelings. The raven man began to unbutton Ciel's shirt with fluid motions, all too quick, too graceful, that was the way a demon was. It was apparent that the demon not only wanted his master's soul he wanted something more…

"Sebastian…Why?" The boy's voice seemed feeble and shaky as his demon butler kissed down his chest.

"I've always wanted you…" Sebastian's voice was no more than a seductive whisper as he trailed his lips down the porcelain skin of his master, enjoying the gentle shivers he received in return. He trailed his warm tongue along the boy's navel, eliciting a gasp.

"Se-Sebastian…" Ciel watched his butler slowly remove both of his gloves by placing his teeth on the fingers and pulling them off. Sebastian resumed slowly licking along Ciel's navel, moving a large pale hand up to the boy's face. Ciel recognized the contract insignia on the top of his butler's palm matching up with his eye. That same hand slid under the offensive accessory he always wore to cover up such a shameful mark, slowly pulling it off. He opened up both eyes when it was removed and looked down at his butler who stared back up to him.

"It's beautiful," Sebastian rested his hand on the boy's cheek, both contract signs glowing at the closeness. With his other hand he slowly slid down the thin undergarments hiding the object he wanted most of his little lord. Ciel blushed pink and squirmed at the feel of being stared at, the feel of cold air on him giving him chills. Sebastian slowly licked up the underside of the boy's arousal while he watched the ranging expressions on his master's face. Ciel gasped at the foreign feel of Sebastian's hot tongue against his sensitive skin. The demon teased the boy with accuracy, licking around the swollen head, nibbling, letting off soft blows of air, everything. Ciel shook under his butler and kept himself quiet with all of this abuse.

"You've gone silent, young master. Is something the matter?" Sebastian paused in his activities to question his master, to taunt him.

"No!" Ciel answered all too quickly to get the butler to stop using his mouth for talking and more for pleasing him. Sebastian chuckled and enveloped the boy's arousal in the warmth of his mouth, expertly deepthroating the boy without hesitation. Ciel gasped and bucked his hips against the exquisite feel of the demon's mouth. Sebastian bobbed his head as he sucked and occasionally grazed his teeth against the hot skin.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…More…More…" Ciel groaned and fisted the sheets in his hands. The raven man knew that now would be a good time to prepare his young master for what was to come. He slid a cool finger into the boy's most special place and heard a soft gasp in return.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ciel panicked at the odd feeling his butler was giving him but couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure that was continual. Sebastian ignored the questions and inserted a second long finger, spreading them apart to stretch the tight muscles. He groaned at the feeling of enveloping himself in his master for the ultimate pleasure. He could feel Ciel's body tensing at the discomfort and quickened his bobbing to try and equal out the pain and pleasure.

"Sebastian…" Ciel moaned and relished the mixed pain and pleasure that overwhelmed him. He felt the hot mouth remove itself from him and thrust wantonly into the cool air for relief from the agony of being denied release.

"Shh…I'll be sure to make up for the loss of time, My Lord," Sebastian quickly rid himself of any of the clothing still covering their bodies. Ciel looked up into the demon's glowing irises, the slitted pupils, the sharp fangs he bore, and it dawned on him he would see Sebastian's true nature. The demon leaned down and rested his mouth against the crook of the boy's neck, letting his mouth clamp down against the soft skin. Ciel yelped at the pain of the bite but somehow enjoyed the pleasure it brought along. Sebastian knew his master was masochistic, and he himself sadistic, a perfect pair in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you mine…Ciel…" The boy's name was never uttered from his butler's mouth so the times when he could hear it whispered into his ear drove him insane. Sebastian could feel the boy growing impatient and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body beneath him.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel couldn't help but wrap his arms around his butler's neck, amazed at the muscled body he held onto. Sebastian softly shushed his master by pressing his lips onto Ciel's. The boy was surprised at the tenderness the demon held inside the kiss, but immediately responded as best as he could, as best as his instincts willed him to do. His passion was showing through and the lust was becoming overwhelming.

"Sebastian…This is an order…Take me. Now," Ciel used his most commanding voice and looked up into the glowing eyes that stared down at him, knowing that ordering his butler would ensure that he'd receive the pleasure he so desired. Sebastian merely chuckled and whispered softly into his master's ear, "Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian reached over the side of the bed and pulled out a small vial of liquid from the nightstand, squeezing it into his hand with impatient hands. He ignored Ciel's questioning look and massaged it onto his arousal, wanting to make this as painless as he could for his young master. Ciel clenched his teeth at the feeling of an unfamiliar intruder pushing itself inside him. He felt a searing pain and grunted against his butler's neck, curling his fingers into tight fists. Sebastian paused and held the boy tighter, "Are you alright, My Lord?"

"I've dealt with pain far greater than this, Sebastian," Ciel growled through clenched teeth as his butler sheathed himself inside his master. They both sat still in the moments that seemed to tick on forever between pain and pleasure. Sebastian removed his arms from around his master and rested them on either side of the boy's head to get a good look at the face that would soon be twisted up in delight. He slowly slid himself out before thrusting back into the tightness his master gave him. Ciel gasped and shut his eyes tight, sliding his fingers into his butler's silky locks of hair. Sebastian once more slid himself out and thrust back in with a deep groan. This was all they had ever wanted, to take part in the greatest sin. Ciel held tighter and tugged on the larger man's raven hair to urge him to keep going. Sebastian thrust himself in deeper, craving the delicious heat. Ciel moaned and shut his eyes tight, writhing underneath his butler.

"Ciel…Ciel look at me," Sebastian commanded his master and was surprised the mismatched orbs to stare straight up at him with pleasure. He thrust harder and faster, trying to get them closer to release. Ciel held his hair and moaned over and over until he was sure he'd lose his voice. Sebastian smirked at his young master losing his composure and every wall he'd ever built up crumble to nothing. He moved one hand down and took hold of his master's arousal, pumping his hand in time with his quick thrusts.

"Sebastian!" Ciel felt a sudden burst of pleasure and his body tingled. Sebastian knew he'd found his master's most special spot and expertly maneuvered to hit it with every thrust. Ciel called out his butler's name repeatedly as his pleasure built up. Sebastian bowed his head and clenched his jaw while Ciel tugged his hair urgently.

"Ciel…Ciel…" Sebastian felt the muscles tightening around him, signaling release. His thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming frantic for the final moment they'd both needed from each other for all these years.

"Sebastian! Se-Sebastian!" Ciel called his butler's name out as he climaxed, his cum oozing onto his butler's hand and his own stomach. He felt the same warmth fill him as Sebastian climaxed into him, releasing a deep seductive growl. His thrusts slowed until they both sat still and panting in each other's embrace. Sebastian smiled as his lover's body relaxed.

"Ciel…My sweet Ciel…My young master," He cooed into the boy's ear and slowly pulled himself out of the sweet haven his master gave him. Ciel groaned softly and nuzzled himself up to his butler, both laying side by side.

"Sebastian…I…" Ciel quieted himself at the thought of having any of these feelings for his butler.

"I know…For now, sleep," Sebastian rested his lips against his lover's forehead and smiled just a fraction at the thought of partaking in sleep.

"It's an order, don't leave this room," Ciel's voice slurred with drowsiness and Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
